A variety of systems exist for detecting the status (e.g., the pressure, the temperature, etc.) of a wheel on a vehicle. As used herein, the word “wheel” whether singular or plural is intended to refer to both the tire and the hub or rim upon which the tire is mounted. In one such system, each of the vehicle's wheels is equipped with at least one wheel sensor for generating data regarding the status of the wheel. An RF transmitter transmits that data to the vehicle. The vehicle includes an RF receiver for receiving, and a processor for analyzing, the data from each of the wheels. Remote wheel monitoring systems such as these provide a mechanism for monitoring a wheel and addressing potential problems, such as low tire pressure, in order to improve the wheel's operation and durability.
During routine operation of the remote wheel monitoring system, each wheel transmits wheel sensor data and a unique wheel identifier. The processor utilizes the wheel identifier to determine the origin of the data. Thus, the processor must know the wheel identifier for each of the vehicle's wheels, including the spare wheel, in order to determine the status of a particular wheel. In addition, if the processor knows the wheel identifier for the spare wheel, it can determine when one of the rolling wheels is replaced with a spare wheel.
Wheel identifiers for each of the rolling wheels may be programmed into the processor during vehicle production. It is also known to place a transmitter in each of the vehicle's wheel wells. Each transmitter sends its position to the wheel that is installed in its wheel well, thus allowing the rolling wheel to determine its wheel position on the vehicle and communicate that information to the processor.
However, while these methods are suitable for identifying the rolling wheels, they are often inadequate for identifying the spare wheel. The spare wheel is often installed, or perhaps changed, during the late stages of production. Thus, it is not practical for the wheel identifier for the spare wheel to be programmed into the processor during the production process. Further, the spare wheel may be stored at a location on the vehicle that does not include a wheel well transmitter. In this case, the spare wheel cannot determine its location and transmit that information to the processor.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have a method for identifying a spare wheel on a vehicle after the vehicle leaves the production plant and dealership environment. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.